


Go Back to Sleep

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: Some nights Bodhi can't sleep. Cassian helps.





	

Some nights Bodhi couldn't sleep, a knot of anxiety pressing down on his chest, making it difficult to breathe. On these nights he'd slip out of his bed, careful not to wake Cassian in the other bed, and walk the base for a few hours.

It wasn't too bad tonight, just bad enough to keep Bodhi from sleeping. He sighed and sat up, glancing over at Cassian's sleeping form across the small room, letting his eyes trail the mussed brown hair, the slightly open mouth, the hand dangling off the edge of the bed. He was beautiful. So beautiful that Bodhi had to look away, lest he spend the whole night staring. He quietly slipped on his coat, patting the pocket to make sure his goggles were there. He'd just put on his shoes when his plan was foiled.

"Go back to bed." came an accented, if muffled voice. Cassian's face was half buried in the pillow, one eye barely opened to glare tiredly at Bodhi.

"I'll be right back." Bodhi murmured, "Go back to sleep."

"Bed." Cassian yawned, "Now."

"I can't sleep. I'm just going for a walk." Bodhi assured him, taking a nervous step towards the door.

"Let me hold you." was Cassian's response, "It'll help."

"I just-" Bodhi could feel his face heating up at the suggestion. The incredibly tempting suggestion.

"Don't make me get out of this nice warm bed, Bodhi." Cassian groaned, and Bodhi couldn't ask that of him. He frowned, but reluctantly shed his shoes and coat and laid down beside his boyfriend, the frown falling away as Cassian immediately rolled over to envelope him in his warm hold, tangling their legs as if to ensure Bodhi wouldn't leave.

"Not going anywhere." Cassian sighed contentedly, languidly raising a hand to press a kiss to Bodhi's palm, "Staying here with me."

"Staying here with you." Bodhi smiled wryly, giving in. Cassian hummed and nuzzled his nose into Bodhi's hair, drawing him closer and further under the blankets. The warmth and safety Cassian provided made the tight knot of anxiety in Bodhi's chest begin to loosen, and he found himself growing sleepy against his will.

"How do you do that?" Bodhi asked with a yawn, "Make it okay to sleep?"

"Because I love you." Cassian murmured, the words nearly lost in Bodhi's hair. Bodhi couldn't help a fond smile, nor the kiss he pressed to Cassian's shoulder.

"Thank you." he whispered, feeling Cassian's arms tighten around him just so, "I love you too."

"Go to sleep, Bodhi." Cassian's words were almost inaudible.

"Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> I tried.


End file.
